Moments In Time
by SDJ
Summary: Random peaks into the Naruto couples private lives! WARNING: LEMONY GOODNESS
1. Chapter 1

New Fic. XD

Sasusaku fic w/ cannon pairings

**Full of limes/lemons. So if you don't like, don't read! **

Disclaimer: Own nothing

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

"Hey, you guys want any Ramen?!" the excited blonde all but yelled. "Me-and Iruka-and Hina-chan are all going out for ramen! They said they'd buy when I came back from my mission! Do you want any?!…

Sakura-chan…?"

The kunoichi frowned gently at her friend, tucking a short piece of hair behind her ear. She felt only pity for the people who would feed her bottomless pit of a teammate. "I'm sorry, but no Na-chan." Naruto frowned and looked at his other teammate.

"Teme…?"

The boy flicked his head, banishing a few strands of dark hair from his eyes. He shook his head without saying anything, shifting on his feet.

Naruto frowned and opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by a yell from behind him. His eyes instantly lit up and a grin cut across his face. He whipped around and opened his arms even before he had gone all the way around. A flash of purple and a young girl was in his arms, mouth pressed against his in a chaste kiss. Naruto closed his arms around Hinata's shoulders and kept her off the ground to swing her around. When they finally pulled away from each other, he set her down. Then Hinata noticed the other two. Her cheeks tinted dark red and she quickly gave the two a bow.

"I-I'm sorry Sakura-chan, Sasuke-san. I-I should've noticed you! I was just so focused-"

"It's okay. We understand, Hina-chan!" Sakura chirped.

"Yeah. We're just not important enough for you to notice." Sasuke said in his indifferent voice. Hinata, as planned, became instantly frazzled.

"N-NO! Nononono No!! T-that's not it! I-I was jus-and Naruto-kun- I haven't-"

Sakura couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing. She almost fell over, while Sasuke explained calmly.

"I'm sorry, Hinata. It's…interesting to see you get so frazzled. We might've gone too far. ….Sakura." Sakura nodded and tried to get back to that whole **breathing** thing. Finally she had contained herself enough to give Hinata a hug and apologize. Hinata came back to earth and hugged her back, releasing a small laugh.

"I-I understand. I'm gullible like that, I guess." Sakura huggled Hinata a bit more and then released her. "So will you come for ramen with us?"

"I'm sorry. No, Hinata. I really need a shower and to get changed. Naruto pushed us hard to get back quickly so he could see you." Sakura said with a wink that caused Hinata to blush even more. Sakura, as attestation, gestured to her clothing. Her skirt fell to her knees with slits up either side, revealing dark shorts. Her pink chest covering clung to her breast with a mesh short-sleeved shirt over it. Instead of sleeves she had sleeves cut from a slightly darker pink shirt on her arms, connected through a strip of pink cloth to the chest covering underneath her mesh shirt. There were a few tears in her mesh and a few stains on her skirt. She was still sweating.

Hinata smiled and nodded. "I understand. And Sasuke-san…? No. I guess not." she said when Sasuke turned on his heel and started walking away. "Um, then, I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah, of course!" Hinata pressed a quick kiss to Sakura's cheek, and then turned to take Naruto's offered hand. With a quick wave, they both headed toward Ichiraku. Sakura returned the wave and hurried after Sasuke, falling into step beside him. They walked down the street in comfortable silence. The turn to Sakura's house came…and went.

Sasuke's lips curled ever so slightly in a smirk. She was smart. She knew he wasn't going to let her turn down that street. Not right now. Not after the stressful mission they had just endured. He needed some stress relief, and Sakura was perfect for the job.

He had her against the wall in an instant outside his apartment door while he fumbled with the lock. He kissed her mouth hard, plunging his tongue repeatedly into the warmth. Sliding a knee between her thighs, he hiked her up off her feet against the wall. One of her legs wrapped around Sasuke's hips to keep her steady, unconsciously pressing her body closer to his. As soon as he released the door they whirled in, Sasuke flicking the door closed with his foot.

Sakura walked backwards with Sasuke pushing her into the room with his body. Sasuke fought his jacket off of his upper body. His dark blue jacket hit the ground, the Uchiha symbol glaring up at the ceiling. Sasuke was undoing his shoes when Sakura backed away from him a step.

"Sasuke, no." she panted, "Not here, not now. We have to take showers and chang-"

Sakura found herself flat on her back on the bed. Sasuke was standing with one knee resting on the side of the bed and was already removing the tight, black shirt that hugged his every muscle (and there were many of them).

"Here." he murmured, sending his shirt to the floor. "Now." He hung above her body on all fours. "We can take a shower after and we won't need clothes for a while." he started nipping at her throat and closed his lips over the sensitive flesh. He felt her pulse leap as he skimmed a hand down her thigh.

She didn't need much more convincing. Soon, they were fighting off Sakura's rather complicated shirt(s) "Take this off. Take it off!" he growled, hating her mission clothes. She helped him with that before taking his zipper between 2 fingers and tugging. Sakura peeled Sasuke's shorts over his hips, kissing down his firm upper body as she did so. He had to drag her back up his body when she neared his waist, to keep her from trying anything with that sinful little mouth of hers. He lost everything when she did that. He muffled her protests with a long, rough kiss as he started pulling off her skirt and shorts as one. She pulled away enough to gasp.

"No fair. Why do you get to play?" he chuckled in response. Then he pressed his palm hard against the mound between her thighs. A long moan escaped those bruised lips and her hips pushed up against his hand as need clawed at her.

"What were you saying?" He dragged his teeth gently down from her collar towards her breast. When he took the already erect nipple between his teeth her body arched against him, driving her farther into his mouth as she released a tortured moan.

"I've forgotten." she managed before her head flew back as Sasuke slipped a finger into her sex. Then her body imploded. The first orgasm ripped through Sakura with violence. She cried out with it, her entire body shuddering, her body pressed hard against Sasuke. She fell back against the mattress and her hands fell from Sasuke's sweat-slicked shoulders as her strength gave out.

He went mad.

Kneeling between her legs he sat up, bringing Sakura with him onto her knees. Her head lolled against his shoulder.

"Again." he demanded, dragging her head back by the hair and plundering her mouth. "Again, goddamn it!"

"Yes." she whispered. Another orgasm seemed inevitable as another wave of pleasure was already coming for her. Her hands came up to grip his shoulders tightly, causing blood to surface at the tips of her sea foam green nail polish as they cut into Sasuke's well muscled shoulder blades. He gripped her thigh and pulled it up around his hips until she was sitting in his lap. She whimpered, feeling him come close to her core. Her body bowed back so Sasuke could taste where and how he liked, a chance he took avidly. But he waited, keeping his need far enough away from her for there to be no penetration. His lips attacked her willing body.

The next wave of primal lust raged through him, scraping at Sasuke with dull claws.

With something like a snarl, he pushed her onto her back and, levering her hips high, drove himself into her. She tightened, closed on him. A hot, greedy fist of need. He plunged and she pistoned into him. Her nails dragged down his back, trailing blood. She cried out as she came one more time, her entire body vibrating with it like a plucked wire. Sasuke grit his teeth and emptied himself into her.

Sakura's hands fell from his shoulder's and he dropped onto her. Mustering the last of his strength, and some chakra, he pulled out of her and rolled over onto his back. They lay together like that a long time, not speaking, just breathing. They didn't sleep yet. They were too tired for that.

Instead they lay together and wondered if what they had just done was legal. The answer was simple: no way in hell. Well, whatever. Most of the best stuff wasn't legal for teenagers just turned 18.

Sakura pulled herself together enough to roll over so she could lay on Sasuke's warm, damp side. He closed his eyes.

"I thought you wanted a shower?" he allowed himself a self-satisfied smirk.

"Screw you." she returned, the words muffled by Sasuke's shoulder.

"Senseless." he agreed. (a/n. hahaha)

"I'm going to slap you as soon as I get the feeling back in my fingers."

His lip curved. Then the sign of good humor fell. He glared at an uninteresting spot on the wall.

"What?" Sakura asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"Nothing." Sasuke forced chakra through his body and almost groaned. His body did _not_ want to get up. But he forced himself off the mattress and towards that uninteresting speck of wall. Sakura watched him press on the wood.

Sakura's eyes widened and she laughed. "Well. That's convenient." she grinned as Sasuke extracted a security camera and ejected a silver disk. Suddenly feeling a lot less tired she got up and strolled over to him.

"Forgot to turn off the security." he murmured, mostly to himself.

The thought of her doing it didn't even cross his mind, so he was surprised when she plucked the disk out of his fingers. He rose an eyebrow.

"So you caught all of that?" she asked.

"Yes. Give it back. I'll burn it." She looked at him through wide, innocent eyes.

"Now why would you do that?" that angel's face became a devil's, complete with evil grin and glinting eyes. "Let's watch it."

"What? No! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Why not? It's just us."

"Because it's private and shouldn't be documented."

"Oh." Her eyes widened and she pointed at him. "You're embarrassed, aren't you? You really are!! Are you blushing? I swear to god you're blushing!!"

"I am not!" he growled, seriously hoping he wasn't. She started laughing. Hard. And long.

Sasuke grit his teeth and snipped the disc from her limp grasp. She placed a hand over her lungs, trying to breath, not even caring that he had taken the disc. He snapped it in half and threw it in the garbage. And still she laughed. Finally he grabbed her arm and dragged her to the bed, throwing her down on it. He plopped down next to her.

"Shut up and sleep." After a few more giggles, she slipped gracefully into sleep. He sighed and rolled over, thankful for the quiet. He threw an arm across her hips and followed her into oblivion.

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

Hope you like


	2. NaruHina

Ok, so this is the chapter with Naruto and Hinata. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own the song, nothing else.

Hinata's lullaby sung to tune of "You are my sunshine"

-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2

Naruto walked at a leisurely pace down the streets of Konoha, rubbing his belly. "Wow. I'm telling ya', old man Ichiraku just gets better with Ramen every time I go!" Naruto said to the woman attached to his hand with his signature grin. Hinata giggled.

"Naruto-kun, I think you may be their favorite customer! When you pay of course." she giggled at the shocked expression on Naruto's face.

"Hey! I'm working on that tab!"

"At this rate, you won't be able to pay off that tab for another 10 years!" Naruto looked at Hinata incredulously. Then they both burst out laughing. He tugged her closer and put an arm around her waist while they continued to laugh. When he could breath, he turned those remarkably blue eyes on Hinata. Against those eyes, Hinata thought, the sky stood absolutely no chance.

Naruto reached out and brushed a strand of her violet hair off of her cheek, smiling at her. He placed a soft kiss on her lips. She blushed when he pulled away, and tried to turn her head to see if anyone had seen, but he caught her chin between his index finger and thumb. He looked straight into her eyes.

"I missed you. How were you?"

"Th…There were a couple nights…" she hesitated, then shook her head. She looked at him with a small smile on her lips. "I missed you."

He licked his top lip and glanced away from her. "Um…do you want…to come over …and stay…for awhile?" he asked, his cheeks tinting a bit. Hinata blushed, but nodded. He nodded and straightened, taking her hand again.

They walked down the street and soon arrived at Naruto's apartment. Naruto unlocked and threw open his door. "Great! It's good to be home!" he grinned. He turned to Hinata. "I'll be right back, I gotta go to the bathroom (a/n depending on Naruto's potty mouth habits, he probably wouldn't use these words, but bare with me). Make yourself at home." he turned and started walking, but stopped when Hinata grabbed his arm. Already knowing what she wanted, he wriggled out of his orange and black jacket and hurried to the bathroom. Hinata hung up both hers and Naruto's coats.

She slid her fingers through her hair and followed after Naruto. The bathroom was attached to Naruto's room so, as usual, she just stood in there. The blinds over the window were open and she quickly closed them. She stiffened when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at Naruto.

He was only in his white wife beater and his orange pants, his kunai and shuriken holsters hanging from the fingers of his left hand with his hitai-ate. He smiled at her, and Hinata's heart stuttered. Though his smile was clear, she recognized the glint in his eyes; had seen it there many times. It still shocked Hinata that he wanted her so much. He didn't just want to stand back and watch from afar, like she had so long ago, he wanted to touch and take everything about her. She didn't know where the things that had been between his fingers were now, and didn't really care.

Naruto held her shoulders beneath his hands and leaned forward to kiss her. His lips were more persuasive than possessive. He nibbled her lips open and dipped his tongue into her mouth as his hands shifted, wrapping themselves around her. Hinata's arms slid around his hips to keep herself standing. Naruto's grip changed and his fingers slid up Hinata's spine to take hold of the zipper that lie at the base of her neck. He drew it down the back of her lavender dress, opening it. His hands expertly slipped beneath the cloth at her shoulders and pushed it off her body.

The dress dropped, revealing white under clothing. Hinata blushed, and Naruto's breath caught when a hard fist of lust slapped over him as he was reminded of that sweet innocence that made him love her- and want her- so much.

He tugged her to the bed, pulling her down with him. They tumbled, tangling limbs and blankets, across the bed playfully until, with a tiny yelp of laughter, Hinata found herself pinned under Naruto. He kissed her as his hand found hers, intertwining their fingers he pushed her hand up above her head. He heard her gasp and start to writhe beneath him, trying to pull her hand away. Her eyes widened with panic and fear. Naruto, realizing what he had been doing, jumped back instinctively . He pushed himself off of her a little more, giving her room, and waited for her to stop thrashing and to lie still. When she did, he slowly lowered himself again and let her arms wrap around him.

"Are you ok? I didn't hurt you? I'm sorry." he said quickly. She shook her head. Then her eyes slid down his face.

The next thing he knew she was running kisses across his neck and dragging her hands across his shirt, trying to get through cloth to flesh. When she found his stomach she pulled away enough to whisper, "Show me."

He pushed chakra through his body and his seal appeared. Her fingers ran over it, tracing the dark mark. Her eyes slid up to look into his and she shifted. He gave a small yelp when she flipped him over onto his back and straddled him. In an instant she had her mouth on that mark; ravaging it with her teeth, then soothing it with her tongue. Naruto hissed and fisted her dark hair as lust's grip tightened. Suddenly, his pants felt way too tight.

Finally she came back to his lips and he flipped her over. He knelt between her legs and dragged his shirt off. He undid his pants and threw those and his boxers off the bed. Naked, he leaned back over her. He started a line of chaste kisses at her jaw, tracing them over her pulse-which leapt and sparked against his lips- and her collar. One of her hands slid through his hair, the other lay on his shoulder blade- feeling sweat, skin, muscle and bone roll as he moved. One of his hands unhitched the bra behind her back and threw it somewhere. He traced not-so-chaste kisses over her breast. He found his spot- the place on her chest permanently scarred and usually bruised from his attentions- just above her heart. He could feel the thick beats of it, felt it leap and skip as he ran a hand from her shoulder down to her thigh. He pulled that thigh up to wrap loosely around his hips.

He pulled away from her (wondering vaguely when he had removed her underwear), hanging above her on all fours. His vision was cloudy and his breath was hot and rough, coming in pants.

He had to calm down, had to; he wouldn't do this is he didn't. Naruto could feel the Kyuubi flickering in the blood pounding in his ears, and a few other places he wouldn't mention. Naruto shook his head to clear the shadows. He wouldn't let that fox have her. Hinata belonged to him, and no one except him would ever touch her again. He moved a hand to cling to her thigh, supporting himself with the other. He looked away from her, because laying naked beneath him she looked too much like dinner. He couldn't put into words how intoxicating it was to have his hands, his mouth on her. To feel her arch back when he was inside her, struggling to breathe and fisting her hands in his hair. He took a few breaths, which came out a hiss when she started struggling and whimpering in need.

Naruto turned back to her and fell back onto all fours above her. His fingers took her face, his other arm wrapping around her hips. He kissed her once, then slid the hand from her face to the sheets next to her shoulder, fisted them.

He slid into her slowly. Watched Hinata's eyes widen, then flutter half closed. "No, look at me. Keep your eyes on me." his voice was whisper rough.

She kept her eyes on his, even when they unfocused and she gasped his name, arching up. "Na-Naruto..! …uhhh…!" She moaned out. His strokes were long and steady, drawing it out until all she could feel was the fluid motion of him inside her. Her body moved with him as he rocked. Together they moved to an unheard beat, warm sweating bodies pressed close. She gave a long moan and he felt a powerful shudder run through her. She tightened around him, that devouring, addicting heat. He felt the release reverberate through him and he groaned.

She felt his entire body tighten like a coil. Then, for both of them, she thrust her hips hard up against his- ignoring the pain- and watched him fall over the edge. The coil released and he spilled over into her, dragging his nails down the sheets until they tore under his sharpened nails -his teeth grit.

Naruto's head swam, his muscles trembled, but he was able to get himself off of Hinata and next to her before he dropped. Hinata herself was limp.

When Naruto could summon the energy, he pulled Hinata to him and wrapped her in his arms. He pulled his blankets up around her, shielding her from the world with them. He kissed her damp temple and murmured an "I love you". She smiled at him, returned the phrase, then slipped away from him. The remaining strength and tension ran out of her body and Naruto sighed. His last waking thought was that he hoped she would sleep for awhile.

Naruto had faced terrible things in his life. Born into a world that hated him, and hunted for what lay inside of him, he had known many things. But he had never known fear until that day, almost 2 years ago after his first night with Hinata. He hadn't known fear until he was ripped from his sleep by the terrifying, blood-curdling screams of a child - with the knowledge that they came from the woman in your arms.

Naruto wrapped his arms tighter around Hinata, murmuring soft things to her, even as she screamed and hit him. Her entire body trembled and shuddered with shrieks as she tried to fight away Naruto's arms.

Naruto felt blood spill as her nails and teeth assailed him, her legs kicked. If she had been semi-aware she could have easily gotten him away, she had the training, but that training had dissolved into the anguish of a scared and helpless child.

"Hinata! Hinata!"

"No, please!"

"Hinata, it's me. It's Naruto! Wake up!"

"No, no, no, no, no…" she moaned

"You're ok. Hinata. It's only a nightmare. It's only a dream." he felt her calming as he slid his fingers through her hair. "It's just a dream. You're safe here, with me. Hinata it's Naruto. It's ok. It's not real."

But it was.

"Naruto." she shuddered once, convulsively, then curved into him. Screams and sobs knotted in her throat. She buried her face in his skin and whimpered, sobs escaping.

He trembled now, his hands shaking. She was covered in sweat, but was shivering cold. The face pressed into his shoulder was sticky and wet from tears and her hands were probably coated in his blood.

"Hinata. Oh god, Hinata." he whispered- whimpered- into her shoulder. He stroked that trembling body, dragged the blankets up to warm her. He pulled his head up and kissed her ear. "My baby."

She was talking, but it was so low he couldn't hear it. He strained to catch a few words, and realized she was singing.

"My little honey,

My little sweetie.

My little girl- oh how I love you!

Don't you love your daddy, too?"

"Stop it." Naruto pulled her back by the shoulders so he could look her in the face. "Stop it! Don't sing that song. Don't you bring him into this house. I love you." he wiped away tears with the heel of his hand. "_**I**_ love you! Focus on me. There's only me."

"Only you." she mumbled.

Naruto sat up, pulling her with him. He wrapped her in his blanket, then picked her up and placed her in his lap.

"Naruto." She curved into him again, clinging to skin. Her voice softened like a secret. "The dreams. They come all the time now. I can't stop them. I'm still too weak. I was so afraid when you left. Because I knew." she said. "I knew the dreams would get worse without you here to battle them back. I've become so dependant of you."

"I know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left."

"No. You're a shinobi. A good one. We need you."

"You need me." he interceded. "Hinata, why didn't you_ tell _me? You don't have to go through this alone!"

"I _can't_ get through this alone. I'm too weak. I can't stop him. Even after he's dead, I can't stop him. I still have to rely on you, and follow you. I need you, because I'm too weak to protect myself."

"No. No. You don't need to protect yourself all on your own. I'll battle back the dreams. I'll protect you. I can do that for you. You're safe with me." There was a short pause.

"That's right. I'm safe with you." she tipped her head back to look at him and her eyes were cloudy and tired. She was exhausted, Naruto noticed. "I'm safe with you. Because you love me."

"That's right. I love you. This is love." She nodded dumbly and Naruto shifted her. He laid her down next to him, letting her sprawl across the bed. Her hands falling out across the sheets, one leg curved while the other simply lay. He laid down behind her, wrapping his arms around her hips. He hushed and whispered to her in her ear for only a few moments before she slept. But Naruto lay awake hours later, holding her and thinking about her. He didn't know if his heart could take another scream of terror from that pretty little mouth.

Nightmares.

Naruto slept like the dead, usually, (when he was alone, at least) so nightmares hadn't been too big of an issue. When it had become one he would simply start training early.

He wanted to kill Hiashi. Naruto would give up everything he had and more if he could just have the chance to go back in time and kill Hyuga Hiashi, years before he had a chance to put those disgusting, greedy fingers on Hinata. But he couldn't. Hiashi was dead. Naruto knew that because he had watched him die.

Naruto pressed his face into the back of Hinata's shoulder, trying to suppress righteous, all-consuming hatred. He considered Hyuga Hiashi the worst person he'd ever met, which was saying something.

Something he hated almost the same amount, though, was that he didn't even realize. For almost 2 years, he hadn't known anything was wrong.

Guilt, he thought, was a cruel master.


End file.
